Ice Cubes
by btvs
Summary: On a hot sticky night, Tom not only cools Sybil down but he reminds her how beautiful she is to him.


_**In response to Pixie's declaration that there should be more M Sybil/Branson M fiction because they're the sexiest couple!**_

_***muggy is an English term for humid, very sticky, no air weather, we have it a lot in summer!**_

It was one of those horrible muggy* English nights. The air was sticky, her nightgown glued to her skin and she felt massive.

7months pregnant and it was peak summertime, Sybil could not feel more useless.

Unbelievably her husband and father had spent the day shooting with Matthew, it seemed like yesterday they were fighting across the dinner table. However, with his determination to free his old colleague Bates from prison, Branson had gained the respect of his in laws,

But no-one had been prouder than his wife...

Proud was not what she was feeling at this moment however. She felt like a whale, swollen and ugly. As her husband entered the room to get changed for bed, he saw in her eyes the disappointment she felt.

He walked over to stroke her cheek, placing a soft kiss on her forehead which prompted salty tears to fall from Sybil. "Hey, hey, what's wrong?" her husband enquired caressing her to keep her calm.

"I just feel so useless, so big and ugly" she whimpered.

Her husband's laughter not helping in any way "Don't laugh, it's not funny!" trying her best to stay angry but softening at her husband's response.

With a raised eyebrow, he tried his best to reassure her "How can you not think you're the most beautiful women in the world" Tom confirmed with all seriousness.

Sybil however did not believe a word "I'm a sweaty, 7 month pregnant angry woman more like!"

"...but I still love ya!" Tom joked, his wife swiping for him but unable to move very far with her large bump. This is how they worked together, a joke here, a joke there but everything taken in jest, never matching the restrains of aristocratic life.

"Give me five minute..." Tom replied as he left the room, leaving his wife wondering where the hell he was disappearing off to at this time of night. He appeared 4 minutes later with what look like a tea towel from the downstairs kitchen, Sybil's expression remained suspicious.

Tom moved close to Sybil on their bed and moved the towel to reach her cheek. The object of his visit now clear as the cold ice cubes wrapped beneath the towel soothed her immediately which caused Sybil to whimper slightly.

It was almost too much for Tom to take as he carefully pulled down one side of her nightdress to kiss her shoulder, whilst eyeing his wife to enjoy her ecstasy.

He placed the towel on the bed side table and removed a cube to roll around his wife's neck, hearing her groan as trickles of water fell down her body, making her nightdress appear transparent.

Tom moved to straddle her, legs on either side, pulling the other side of her nightdress down so that her breasts were very nearly exposed.

"Are you still hot?" he asked, looking her directly in the eyes as he removed his tie and shirt.

"In more ways than one!" she teased with a wink, which prompted Tom to maneuver even closer so she could feel him against her, their chests touching.

He popped an ice cube into his mouth quickly but removed it slowly then sank lower to his wife's chest and slowly kissed her nipples with the cold water still in his mouth making them hard and ready.

His actions forever motivated by his wife's moans and her lost look of complete escapism. As he removed her nightgown in its entirety and his own clothes, he stopped for a moment to gaze into his wife's eyes as he lowered her down on the bed.

"Tell me you love me!" he whispered. Placing his hands from her chest, to her waistline, then her thighs.

"I love you" she responded, her eyes never leaving his.

"Tell me you're beautiful!" he instructed, willing her to see what he saw every day.

"Tom...please..." he began to tease her, forcing her to say the words they both needed to hear.

"Say it..." he commanded.

"I'm beautiful" she replied finally, her eyelids brimmed with tears, finally understanding that no matter what happened with her body, her husband would always think she was beautiful.

Tom's smile and adoration for his wife filled the room, she had always been beautiful but now, with his child inside her, she was magnificent.

"Now shut up and make love to me" he directed whilst pulling her on top of him so she was comfortable.

"Now that I can do" she agreed.

_**Oh and ice cubes were properly invented in 1928, but will that really ruin the story for you...**_


End file.
